mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige van Zant vs. Felice Herrig
The first round began. Vitor Ribeiro's reffing. Theye xchanged early clinching. Herrig lands a few uppercuts inside and an overhand right inside, ate knee after knee to the body in a MT clinch. Van Zant got a head and arm throw, might end up on the bottom, she does. Herrig gets the back, both hooks. 4:00. Herrig isolating an arm already. Possible armbar. Thinking choke. Van Zant defending well. Van Zant nearly turned to guard, Herrig went for a triangle, then an armbar, Van Zant spiked her on her head, was all over her with left hammerfists, rights under, they clinch, 3:00. Van Zant knees the body. Van Zant stuffs a throw, eats a knee to the body. Van Zant knees the body. Herrig does seem stronger. Paige broke with a right and ate one. Paige knees the body as they clinch. And another. Another. That ass btw, just saying. Herrig knees the body, again. 2:00. Another knee from Herrig. Another. Paige got another nice throw to guard. Paige with a right elbow, defends an armbar. Lands a right. And a left, another, another, passes to half-guard. Right elbow. 1:00. Right elbows to the thigh, pins the right arm with left knee. 35. Herrig regains guard. Works rubber guard. Loses it. 15. Paige lands a left standing over. Drops back for a leglock. R1 ends, 10-9 Paige. "Eat her alive with elbows." "You're breaking her right now Paige, this is your fight." R2 began. They exchange early, Herrig presses forward, lands at least one right in the wild flurry, clinch. Herrig knees the body. Another. "Double unders Paige!" Paige knees the body. And another. Another. Felice replies. 4:00. Foot stomp from Paige. "Elbow!" Paige does land a right elbow. Knees the body hard. Drags Felice down, Felice lands on top in half-guard. Paige sweeps and lands on top in guard. Lands a right. And a right. Half-guard. Felice stands working a double, eats several short rights inside with 3:00. More. More. Foot stomp from Paige. Paige knees the body. Felice replies. Caught a knee for a single, Paige rolls her, lands on top in half-guard. Passes to side control. 2:00. Landing short lefts. "Elbow!" Felice working to take the back. Got a hook in. Paige turns out. Postures. Lands a right. And another. Felice scrambles. Paige lands in side control, lands three hard rights. Felice works for an armbar. Paige escapes. Defends an armbar, it;s tight though. Paige defends calmly. She escapes. Drops her knee on her face escaping, north-south. 30. 15. Paige lands three hard rights, big rights and lefts now. R2 ends, 10-9 Paige without a doubt, very clear cut. R3 began. Paige lands a body kick and another, they clinch. Paige knees the body. A short right inside. Knees the body hard. Another. Paige gets another throw to side control, three hard lefts. Felice regains half-guard. Felice lands big rights and lefts, big right hammerfists. Half-guard. A big right and left, big rights. 4:00. Felice works a leglock. "She grabbed the fence!" Paige escapes landing big lefts, more. Left hammerfists. More. Right hammerfists. A right. Their legs are tangled. 3:00. Felice trying to take the back, eating rights, Felice got the back. Felice's face is red and beaten. Both hooks. Paige turns to guard. Left hammerfist. Felice tries a leglock. Paige lands a right. More, lefts too, rights, right hammerfists. 2:00. Lefts. Left. Dominant half-guard. Left elbow. Another. Lands a hard right. Felice rolls, eats hard rights under against the cage. 1:00. Mauling her against the cage. Half-guard again. Right hammerfists to the thigh. Hard rights. 35. Vicious rights. Lefts. More. Rights. Hard ones. Hard rights, more. 15. Short rights. Herrig regains guard. R3 ends, 10-8 Van Zant. Cries. 30-26 Van Zant. Van Zant was emotional, leaps up and wraps her legs around cornerman Andre Fili's waist. Lol at a Redditor, "So I guess Fili's got dibs on PVZ." 30-27, 30-26 twice UD. "I started crying before the fight was even over. I'm so emotional." "I can't believe I beat Felice Herrig. She was one of my idols."